


Dannys Dilemma

by werecutietate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werecutietate/pseuds/werecutietate
Summary: Danny is confused when he sees weird things going on with Lydia Martin and the rest of her group of friends and he pledges to check things out.





	

Danny had always figured that Lydia and Stiles would end up together so when he saw Lydia and Stiles making out in Stile’s jeep after school he just thought that the two had just finally started dating.  
The next day though, Danny saw Lydia walking down the hallway holding hands with Malia but he didn’t put to much thought into it, because let’s face it, Lydia gets around.  
But then the next day Danny saw Scott giving Lydia a piggy-back ride to the lacrosse field that ended in coach yelling at them to “keep their dirty little hands to their dirty little selves.” That was when Danny started to get a little suspicious because Lydia tends to stick to only seeing two people at the same time.  
It got even more confusing for Danny when he saw Lydia and Kira sitting next to each other in Biology, giggling and playing footsie together.  
That’s when Danny started to wonder if these people even knew Lydia was seeing others. How many people was Lydia going to hurt?  
Danny reached his breaking point when he saw the mysterious Derek Hale pick Lydia up from school in his Camaro, giving her a swift kiss before pulling out of the parking lot. Danny told himself that it was time to man up and confront Lydia about her behavior before anyone got hurt.  
But when Danny called Lydia and she answered the phone he could hear multiple voices in the background so it was hard to hear her.  
“Guys be quiet I’m trying to talk to Danny.” Danny heard Lydia call out to people on the other side of the call.  
“Danny? Oh can I say hi?” Danny heard a voice call out that he recognized as Scott McCall.  
“Hold on let me ask him and Stiles can you please get off the floor if your going to make out with Derek.”  
Danny was shocked. What had she just said to Stiles?  
“Hold on Danny, I’m putting you on speaker. Is that okay”  
Danny was about to protest when he heard 4 voices scream into the phone “Hey Danny!”  
“Uh, hi…” Danny muttered awkwardly  
“Oh yeah, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?”  
“Um well, I uh-” Danny was cut off by Lydia’s shrieking laughter.  
“Kira get off of me, you goof. Danny was about to tell me something.”  
“So what was it that you wanted Danny?” Lydia finally asked through small giggles.  
“Um, you know what I’ll just ask you later. Okay? Bye.” Danny rushed out and hung up the phone.  
At this point Danny didn’t even want to know what was going on with those weirdos so he gave up.  
It sounded like they were all dating each other but that was crazy, right?


End file.
